The Meifwa Princess
by Lord of the Unicorgis
Summary: Princess Elizabeth loves being able to run free with her horse. She loves to feel the wind in her hair. Now, she has to make the biggest choice of her life. Or she though.. rated m just incase


**This is my first fanfic so don't judge me to harshly, but feedback and reviews would be nice :D**

**Just saying that in this Elizabeth is as short as Meliodas XD. She's also not as busty. And she's a special meifwa! In this her goddess powers (which will be found out by the group later) have given her the ability to talk to animals.**

**Then, when there's brackets most of the time it's explaining what something means ex. **

**The horse neighed a few times (insert meaning here of neigh here) then stomped away.**

**Let's begin! I hope you enjoy chapter one**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Elizabeth was riding her horse, Max, around the town greeting everyone with smiles and waves and every so often started a small conversation with some groups of children or animals. She loved talking to the kingdoms people/animals and get to know them, it was one of her favourite things to do besides horse backriding.

Even if she was adopted she was treated like a princess, which she didn't like, infact she was almost the opposite of a princess, she hated dressses and getting dolled up and loved exploring and doing new things. Speaking of exploring, today her father aloud her to leave the kingdom walls, so long and as a holy knight went with her.

Before she left for her adventure she had just rembered to grab her bow and arrow. She was one of the best archers into the kingdom and brought her bow with her where ever she went.

She rode up to the kingdom's entrance and greeted the holy knight that was going with her, "good morning Howzer!" She waved at the werewolf that was sitting on a brown horse's back, as he wove back he smiled and asked, "you ready to go?"

I nod my head and Max goes galloping out of the kingdom gates, I look back and see Howzer following quickly behind us. After a bit of running we stop and I look at Howzer grinning, "race you to the top of that big tree!" I pointed at a big tree with my pointer finger, "first to the top wins!" He grinned back and flicked his tail ready for her challenge. "On the count of three!"

_1..._

_2..._

_3!!!_

"Go Max go!" I yelled encouragingly to Max as he runs as fast as he can towards the tree, leaving Howzer and his horse in the dust. As we get closer to the tree I see a tavern come into veiw, _a tavern all the way out here? Whatever I have a race to win! _I was so focused on the race I didn't even notice the people standing outside.

When I got to the tree I quickly jumped off Max and started climbing, I look back and see Howzer catching up and I start to climb faster. Once I reach the top I look around and yell down, "I win! Better luck next time!" I decided that I would like to stay up there for a while and let the breeze run trough my hair.

When I do get to the bottom I give Max a big hug, "you where great, Max!" He nuzzles me in return. I climb my way back into Max and Howzer gets back on his horse and then pointing towards the tavern where a group of people stood looking at them, "there's a group of people over there, I'd say a kid and a few adults, I bet I could get to them first." I smile, "is that another challenge I hear? But seriously, I won't let you win!" Howzer starts to count.

_1..._

_2..._

_3!!!_

They both set off, neither gaining a lead. When we do get to the tavern we declare a tie. "Darn I though I had that in the bag." Howzer jumps off his horse and sighs, "I told you I wouldn't let you win!" I giggle

"But you didn't win?" Howzer looked confused 

"Well, neither did you! I didn't let you win."

The girl gracefully jumps off her horse landing silently on the ground and waves her tail towards the group of people.

Meliodas waves back and looks at Howzer, "Hey Howzer, how is it being a holy knight?" Meliodas watches as Howzer gets off his horse, "it's great!" He walks over to beside the girl, "Meliodas, this is Elizabeth, the third princess of lioness!" The small meifwa waves at him.

He waves back and bows, "it's a pleasure to meet you." Elizabeth shakes her head and a soft voice escapes her lips, "no need to be formal, Meliodas," Elizabeth looks at Howzer and flicks her tail and one of her ears, "I'm gonna go for a quick run around with Max, if you two-" Elizabthe points at me and howzer "-want to continue to catch up." He chuckled as Howzers mouth opened to protest and the princess cut him off with a 'I can take care of myself' glare. While she was hoping onto her horse Meliodas watched as howzer sternly said to the princess, "don't go to far, not just for your sake, but for mine to," the princess only nods before galloping away.

Meliodas watched the princess ride away, "soooo, did ya guys sneak out?" Howzer face palmed, "no. But, Elizabeth has snuck out of the kingdom more then once in the past year," he sighed, "that princess is a handful." Meliodas just hummed a reply and looked at where the princess had rode away. After she was out of sight Howzer and him walked into the bar.

Elizabeth was riding Max around a big field when he started to buck and rear, "Max, calm down!" She yelled to the horse, when he didn't listen she started to bring him back to the tavern. "Max, I'm being serious! Calm down!" She tightened her grip on the saddle with her legs so that she wouldn't be thrown off. "Max woah! Calm down!" She tried to get him to stop tearing and bucking when the tavern came insight.

Meliodas was drinking some booze when he heard the princess' yells. Apparently Howzer heard them before him and was already bursting trough the door before he even got up. "Princess Elizabeth, what's wrong?" It was easy to hear Howzers yells. Finally he got to the door and saw the princess trying to calm down her rearing horse, he let out a soft chuckle _I think I like that one._

**That's the end of chapter 1! I hope you liked it and right reviews so I can improve it! Also any ideas would be greatly appreciated **


End file.
